epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seraphimon44/Ash vs Darwin ( ERBOS mid season finale)
Cast: Ash played by NateWantsToBattle ( voiced by Caxx) Charles Darwin played by Nice Peter Pikachu voiced by Epic Lloyd and animated by some animator Cameos: Mewoth voiced by Betette Jesse played by Mary Doodles James played by Dante Brock also played by Dante Misty played by Jenny ( Aggressive Comix) Note: While we wait for Yugi vs Tut 2 i figured that id show you all my version of my favorite ERB suggestion ( so happy that were finally here). This was gonna be in the first half of season 1 but i figured that since everyone has probably done it i shelfed it. So forgive the slight badness of the lyrics as it was still in the early years and Pokemon Go wasnt a thing yet. E- E- E- pic Rap Battles of Seraphimon 44 Charles Darwin Vs Ash Kettchuuuuuum Begin Charles Darwin: You claim to be the verry best, Like no one ever was dam Check the history books for once, your based off of me man A wild Darwins in your party and hes about to turn you to Ash Its time to grow up boy and face the music im the real master flows red hot like a Rapidash You loosing to me is obviously naturual selection Can never win a single league boy while im winning perfection I should have faced Professor Oak he seems to be more of a challenge You trap animals in balls i mean can you even mannage Ash Ketchum: Okay here we go its time to start this rap tourney To beat this man down one more step in my Pokemon Journey Misty and Brock : Yeah Ash: You trying to compare yourself to me what are the odds of that In truth your so wack that you banged your own cousin i mean what the crap You know when i turn my hat back its about to get serious So allow the beat to drop like Pikachu Pikachu: Pika Ash: Thunderous youll need a rawst berry for these burns as you will soon learn dude That the birds and the bees wont save you from me and Darwin I DONT CHOOSE YOU Your about to get Sinnowned you KANTOnot step up to this Psychic like a Mewtw0 drown you like a Blastoise Charles Darwin: I scoff at you boy seriously i invented your concept Discovering animals while you havent even aged yet Even your Pikachu have evolved better than you see Whats wrong with your voice man, gee talk about masculinity You keep on traveling to new places and your still in the friendzone My flows haunting like a Gengar leaving this Ashy Boy Unknown Your not in any of the games i mean talk about recognition Ash: My hearts both Silver and Gold, I mean check out my Pallet My Charazard can beat your turtles everyday, you vs me is like a jackhammer to a mallet You were viewed as a crazy for most of your life, have some fun everyone in a while man Heck even Team Rockets better than you your looking fatter than a Darmanitan Jesse: Thats right James: Oh no Meowth: were blasting off again Ash: Time for you to realize that you cant Hipmontop the king see Your Slaking in this fight so you loose come on and Hitmontryme ......... Thats all i had at the time, as you can see there was allot of work that was needed to be done ( in S3 Ash will be redeemed) Until Yugi vs Tut 2 peace ouuuut. Category:Blog posts